


Come Back to me

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB8 the Ginger Fluff Ball, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crying, Everyday Life, F/M, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful, Kissing, Love, Misunderstanding, Rey Needs A Hug, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Second Chances, Short One Shot, Suggested Sex, True Love, black sweater fic, happiness, rey wears bens clothing, reyloforever, reyloiscanon, reys boyfriend shirt, star wars characters in alternative setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This fic is part of the twitter event: #ReysBoyfriendshirtThis is a short, sweet one shot about second chances. Enjoy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Come Back to me

Rey curled up in her favourite armchair and sipped her herbal green tea. BB, her ginger Maine Coon, chirped on the floor below her and reached up with his nose to rub at her toes.

‘BB that tickles!’ Rey laughed.

God, it felt good to laugh again. She hadn’t laughed since…since…she couldn’t even say it yet. She felt tears form in her eyes. Great. Just what she needed another night of bawling into BBs fur whilst listening to heartbreak FM. Rey shook her head. No more crying. He wouldn’t want her to cry.

‘I need chocolate,’ she said out loud.

BB meowed in agreement and followed her excitedly through to the kitchen.

‘Do you want some food BB?’ she cooed.

‘Meow!’ BB answered intertwining himself between her legs and padding his paws eagerly. Rey fed BB and opened herself a chocolate bar. She sat on the counter with her legs dangling over the edge as she ate.

When she had finished, she caught sight of herself in the kitchen window. God, what a state she was. Her brunette locks were messily piled high on her head and she wore only mismatched socks, panties and Ben’s old, black sweater, which was so big on her it went down to her knees.

Rey loved that sweater. It was the sweater Ben had been wearing when they had first met. The same day he had saved her life.

The sweater that still had a hole in it from where it had snagged on one of the heavy metal doors. Ben had caught her in his arms just in time before she almost fell through the open cellar in the pavement. She shook at the very thought of what might have happened had he not been there.

She had looked into his gentle eyes, and known instantly that her world would never be the same again. 

Now she would never see those eyes again…

She tried to fight the wave of melancholy as it threatened to engulf her. She looked around the apartment they had once shared together. There were so many reminders of Ben. What was she to do now? Put them aside? Throw them away? She didn’t have the energy to decide.

The sound of keys jingling in a lock, caught her attention. She realised someone was attempting to enter her apartment, but how could that be? The only person who had a set of keys, was, was…

Ben open the door and looked around with desperate eyes.

‘Rey!’ He said as his eyes settled upon her.

Rey’s mouth fell open and all she could do was blink at him.

‘They told me; you were dead,’ she said.

‘No, no, baby!’ It was all a big mistake. ‘I wasn’t on that jet. I changed my flight. I’m here, I’m right here.’

Before she knew what was happening, she was running across the room and jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly and peppered his face with loving kisses. She started to sob as Ben held her tightly against him, shushing her and telling her everything was okay.

‘Its been seven days!’ She sobbed.

‘I know, Rey, I’m so sorry. They wouldn’t let me go. They thought I had something to do with the crash. I pleaded with them to let me call you. I begged them on my knees, baby…’

He kissed her and Rey moaned softly as the tears fell down her face.

‘I didn’t know, I swear Rey, I didn’t know they had told you I was dead. It was a big misunderstanding. Some guy said he had saw me on the flight. No one checked. Someone will pay dearly; I will make them suffer…’

‘Ben!’ Rey said pulling him out of his rage and back into the room.

‘I don’t care. I don’t. I thought you were gone. I thought I would never see you again. Now you’re here and I’m touching you and I can’t believe it. I love you so much. Oh God Ben, I was trying so hard to be strong, because I knew you would want me to be, but without you, I wasn’t strong, I was just… empty.’

Ben put his forehead against hers.

‘Rey, I love you so much and I swear, I will never leave you again. Not even just to take out the trash.’

Rey giggled.

‘Stop trying to get of doing your chores.’

‘Can’t blame a guy for trying.’

Ben noticed she was wearing his favourite black sweater.

‘I’ve been looking for this,’ he murmured.

Rey looked guiltily at him.

‘I kind of hid it from you. I just like it so much.’

‘It’s falling to pieces, why on earth would you want to wear that thing?’ Ben asked.

Rey untangled herself from him and Ben lowered her gently to the ground.

‘Because it’s yours,’ she replied softly.

Ben’s heart broke and he enveloped her within his strong arms. Burying his face in her hair he breathed in her delicate scent.

‘Its yours then.’

Rey smiled up at him.

‘Are you hungry?’ she asked.

‘Famished,’ he replied with an intense gaze.

‘But not for food.’

Rey yelped as Ben picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom.

‘Let’s get you out of that sweater.’

Rey giggled.

As he lowered her down onto the bed, she looked up at him lovingly.

‘I can’t believe you came back to me.’

‘I will always come back for you, baby. Always.’


End file.
